


Wake up call

by Anscharius



Series: Interludes [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Blood Drinking, Light Bondage, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anscharius/pseuds/Anscharius





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flojiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flojiro/gifts), [Melmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/gifts).



« Seth.

\- Hmmmm… »

La réponse avait été étouffée dans l’oreiller, mais Richie l’avait entendu malgré tout.

« Seth. Si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite pour prendre ta douche, l’eau va être froide et tu vas de nouveau t’en plaindre toute la journée. »

Le bon sens même : si la veille on se rend compte que l’eau chaude disparait du motel après une certaine heure, le lendemain, on fait en sorte de se lever assez tôt pour en profiter. Logique. Mais Seth n’avait pas l’air de comprendre. Il préférait se lever tard, se doucher en laissant échapper jurons et cris de surprise lorsque l’eau devenait glacée et ensuite se plaindre toute la journée. 

« Encore dix minutes Richie…

\- C’est ce que tu as déjà dit il y a dix minutes Seth. Sort du lit ! »

La seule réponse qu’il obtint fut un vague mouvement de la main pouvant être interprété comme un doigt d’honneur et un drap remonté jusque sur sa figure par son frère. A se demander quel âge il avait…  
Et il en avait marre de l’entendre se plaindre à longueur de journée. De l’hôtel minable dans lequel ils étaient obligés de se planquer depuis trois jours, de la bouffe dégueulasse, de l’absence de nouvelles de Kate, etc. 

Est-ce que lui-même se plaignait ? Ni la chambre ni la salle de bain n’étaient étanches à la lumière du soleil, ce qui l’obligeait à faire toujours attention. La nourriture était difficile à obtenir dans les environs, vu qu’ils devaient rester discrets. Lui non plus n’avait aucune nouvelle de Kate et lui aussi s’inquiétait. Résultat : il avait faim, il se faisait brûler plusieurs fois par jour et il était inquiet. 

Mais il était le frangin silencieux et Seth le bavard. Il essayait de trouver des solutions, Seth s’en plaignait. 

Il commençait à en avoir marre.

 

Après quelques minutes à se forcer à rester patient, il se rendit à l’évidence. Seth ne bougerait pas non plus aujourd’hui. Pas assez tôt pour se doucher. La réserve d’eau chaude était en train de s’épuiser à grande vitesse vu le bruit dans les autres chambres. Seth allait encore râler toute une journée.  
Un pic d’irritation le fit serrer la mâchoire et s’avancer vers le lit. Il se pencha en avant et, d’une main ferme, secoua l’épaule de Seth. Et lorsque celui-ci tenta de se dégager d’un mouvement brusque du bras, il perdit définitivement le reste de sa patience.

Sa main se referma sur le drap et, d’un geste décidé, il tira dessus. Dégageant à sa vue la longueur musclée et tannée du corps de Seth. Un frisson le parcourut. Son énervement sembla se diluer, se transformer en autre chose. 

D’un seul coup d’oeil, il le parcourut du regard. Les mollets galbés, les cuisses musclées. Les fesses fermes et rondes, le dos puissant, la nuque tendue. Le cou tendre, où palpitaient les veines et artères au rythme de son coeur. Aux battements rapides…

Son regard quitta à regret ce cou si attirant pour plonger dans les yeux coléreux de Seth. Bien réveillé et peu appréciatif de ses efforts pour qu’il puisse enfin prendre une douche correcte. Les sourcils froncés, la bouche crispée, les mâchoires serrées, le regard noir. Définitivement peu appréciatif. Tellement appétissant… 

« De quel droit est-ce que tu décides de l’heure à laquelle je dois me réveiller ? Hein ? Après m’avoir fait veiller quasiment toute la nuit pour réfléchir avec toi à notre prochain plan ? Si je veux dormir jusqu’à midi. Je dormirai jusqu’à midi ! Et tu peux attendre sagement pendant que je me repose !  Ou est-ce que ton petit cerveau de serpent ne peut pas se rappeler de ce que c’est, dormir ? »

Définitivement un ingrat. Même si, peut-être, au fond, il avait quelque peu raison… Il était huit heure et ça ne lui faisait donc que… Quatre heures de sommeil.  
Mais ce n’était pas une raison de lui parler ainsi. Et peut-être avait-il un peu plus faim que prévu.

La colère revint, se mêlant à sa faim et à quelque chose de plus. Il sentit ses yeux changer, passer du bleu pâle à un jaune inquiétant. Aux pupilles fendues. Une tension dans sa bouche, sa mâchoire. Ses crocs remplacèrent ses dents humaines et inutiles. Et se tendirent, prêt à être utiliser, lorsqu’il feula en direction de son frère.

Ce qui eut pour résultat de faire sortir Seth très rapidement du lit pour placer ce dernier entre eux deux. Richie se pencha légèrement en avant, sans quitter son frère du regard. Son bras se tendit, non vers lui, mais vers le lit, pour poser sa main à plat sur la marque chaude laissée derrière par le corps de son frère sur le matelas. Sans arrêter de l’observer.

Seth avait levé ses deux mains en geste d’apaisement. De crispé par la colère, son visage s’était fait faussement calme et ouvert. Cette expression faussement honnête et joviale qu’il utilisait lorsqu’ils braquaient des banques. Mais il ne pouvait lui cacher son anxiété dont l’odeur avait envahi la pièce.

« Hooo, du calme Richie, du calme. Tu sais bien que je suis toujours nerveux quand j’ai dormi moins de huit heures en trois jours. On est nerveux tous les deux. Pas besoin de s’en prendre l’un à l’autre, hein ? »

Des mots, des mots… Il parlait toujours, tout le temps, trop. Toujours à essayer d’être le boss, de contrôler la situation.  
Il ne fit même pas l’effort de lui répondre par plus qu’un grognement. Un bruit sourd et rauque. Qui fit disparaître toute trace de sourire sur le visage de Seth. Il bondit par dessus le lit au moment où les yeux de ce dernier le quittaient du regard pour se diriger vers la porte. Hors de question qu’il réussisse à s’enfuir dans le soleil. Qu’il lui échappe… 

Ils roulèrent tous les deux sur le sol jusqu’à ce que Seth se dégage de son étreinte et tente de passer par dessus le lit, en direction de la sortie. Il bondit à nouveau, juste derrière lui et réussit à le plaquer sur le matelas, sous lui. Une seconde ils se firent face, s’affrontant du regard. Une seconde, puis Seth recommença à bouger. Il tenta de se débattre, de se dégager, mais Richie finit par réussir à lui coincer les bras par dessus la tête, les poignets coincés dans sa poigne. Il lui immobilisa les jambes avec les siennes et attendit qu’il se fatigue de se contorsionner pour rien. 

Richie avait sous-estimé à quel point il s’était entraîné ses derniers temps. Il fallut un long moment avant qu’il ne s’immobilise, haletant, recouvert de sueur. Les sourcils froncés, le regard sombre. Son érection, ferme contre sa cuisse à travers le fin tissu de son boxer. Richie planta son regard dans le sien, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Il immobilisa les poignets de sa proie d’une seule main tandis que l’autre disparaissait sous le lit, à la recherche de… Ah !! 

Il sortit de sa valise ouverte une paire de menotte qu’il remonta au dessus du lit. Lentement, appréciant pleinement le changement d’expression de Seth. Il ne se refusa pas le plaisir de faire glisser un des bracelets de métal froid sur la joue de son frère. Doucement, le métal faisant un léger bruit contre les poils de sa barbe. Avant de remonter le long d’un bras crispé à en trembler. Un mouvement rapide et le bracelet encercla un poignet. Un autre mouvement pour le faire passer de l’autre côté de la tête de lit avant d’attacher l’autre poignet. La tête de lit était assez haute pour que les bras de Seth soit tendus au maximum, l’obligeant même à soulever les épaules. La position devait être inconfortable… Mais tellement satisfaisante à regarder ! 

Une scène que Seth s’empressa d’essayer de gâcher en ouvrant la bouche pour se plaindre du traitement que lui infligeait son serpent de frère. Une ceinture, jetée négligemment sur la table de chevet trouva son chemin entre ces lèvres agitées, réduisant enfin au silence cet éternel blablateur. 

Seulement après avoir vérifier la solidité de son attache et que les bracelets étaient assez serrés, seulement à ce moment là, Richie prit le risque de se redresser et de libérer Seth d’une partie de son poids. Là, assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses, il profita vraiment de la vue offerte à ses yeux. Seth, haletant, ses cheveux courts humides de transpiration. Les yeux à moitié fermés, la bouche maintenue entrouverte par la ceinture. Les lèvres gonflées, rouges et luisantes, de part et d’autre du cuir épais et brillant. Ses bras tendus, les muscles gonflés alors qu’il tentait de trouver un peu de mou en tirant sur les menottes. Sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration haletante. Les palpitations des veines bleutées et gonflées dans son cou. Et son érection, qui commençait à imbiber le tissu blanc de son sous-vêtement. Le rendant transparent. Laissant apparaître la chair rougit et gonflée de son gland.

Il se laissa glisser d’un mouvement souple, liquide, vers le bas du lit, pour s’immobiliser sur les chevilles de Seth. Lentement, il se pencha en avant, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son frère, ne perdant pas une seule de ses réactions. Se délectant de ses frissons, du moindre des mouvements de ses lèvres. Des bruits, étouffés par la ceinture, qui sortaient de ses lèvres. 

Il posa sa bouche sur les cuisses tremblantes de tension en un faux baiser. Avant d’entrouvrir les lèvres, juste assez pour laisser sortir le bout de sa langue et lécher la chair tendre et chaude. Avant de poser délicatement le bout de ses crocs dessus. Le halètement étranglé de Seth le fit sourire intérieurement. De triomphe et d’une satisfaction profonde de prédateur.  
Au lieu de mordre immédiatement, de plonger ses crocs douloureusement tendus dans la chair si tentante sous lui, il les fit glisser le long des cuisses de Seth, laissant une trainée de salive et de venin derrière eux. Et lorsqu’il atteignit la limite du tissu, il s’en servit pour le déchirer sauvagement, l’écartant de son chemin.

Le sexe de Seth, débarrassé du vêtement qui le maintenait, se dressa fièrement contre le ventre crispé de ce dernier. Un coup de langue rapide de Richie le débarrassa de la goutte de liquide qui perlait encore à son extrémité. La même langue qui en parcouru toute la longueur. Jusqu’en bas, à la base, puis à nouveau vers le gland rougit. Et à nouveau le même chemin, tracé cette fois de la pointe de ses crocs, exsudant son venin. La respiration de Seth s’était faite courte et rapide, ses yeux étaient presque fermés, comme s’il ne pouvait se décider entre ne pas regarder la scène ou la suivre jusqu’au bout. Comme s’il craignait plus que tout de faire basculer la situation. 

Mais au lieu de céder à la tentation et de planter ses crocs dans la verge tendue, Richie se laissa glisser jusqu’aux testicules tendus, puis jusqu’à cet endroit sensible, intime, où la cuisse rejoint le bassin. A nouveau un baiser moqueur, une inspiration pour reprendre le contrôle de son venin qui brûlait dans les glandes gonflées autour de sa gorge et enfin, il céda à la tentation. Ses crocs se plantèrent profondément, sans pitié et un cri rauque s’échappa de la gorge de Seth. Les deux mains de Richie agrippèrent son bassin, le plaquant au lit avant que ses mouvements n’arrachent ses crocs du corps de sa proie. Il but profondément, une gorgée, puis deux, puis il se retira lentement, à regret, ne laissant derrière lui que deux petits trous dont seul un petit filet de sang s’échappait. Pas besoin de se presser. Autant savourer…

Ses yeux revinrent se planter dans ceux de Seth. Le regard de son frère paraissait voilé, comme si son frère était en état de choc. Sa respiration était définitivement haletante. Seul son sexe, plus gonflé encore qu’auparavant, trahissait le plaisir qu’il avait pu prendre. Un dernier coup de langue sur sa morsure et sa langue reprit son exploration. Il contourna l’érection de Seth, ignorant ses légers mouvements de hanches. Il choisit plutôt de remonter le long de la fine couche de poil qui parcourait le chemin entre l’entrejambe et le nombril. En se demandant pourquoi ce son frère insistait pour s’épiler le torse à ce point. 

Arrivé au nombril, sa langue s’insinua dans le bouton de chair. Il prit son temps, profitant des tremblements des abdominaux tendus à craquer de Seth, de ses mouvements involontaires, réfrénés quasiment immédiatement, mais impossibles à masquer. Et, sans prévenir, il planta une seconde fois ses crocs. A nouveau, la vie de son frère l’envahit, son goût, ses souvenirs, ses émotions. Son âme, qui se mêlait à la sienne. Une intimité totale, sans limites. Qu’il interrompit une nouvelle fois trop tôt. 

Lorsqu’il redressa la tête, les yeux de Seth étaient fermés, ses paupières crispées, sa mâchoire serrée. Richie fronça les sourcils. Il n’appréciait pas d’être privé du plaisir de pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son frère et d’apprécier le tourment qu’il lui imposait. Même lorsque ses crocs n’étaient pas plantés en lui. 

Avec un grondement, il se redressa vivement, pour mieux se laisser retomber sur son frère, l’écrasant de son poids, son bassin plaqué sur son bas ventre, son torse au dessus de lui. S’il ne pouvait avoir son regard, il sentirait tous ses mouvements. Le moindre de ses souffles.  
Et s’il ne voulait pas jouer le jeu… Richie ignora avec difficulté la gorge offerte, pour infliger une morsure vicieuse à un biceps crispé. 

La douleur, vive et forte, fit crier Seth. Le son, à peine étouffé par le bâillon, déclencha un frisson de plaisir chez Richie. Ses crocs se plantèrent encore plus profondément. Sa prise se fit plus dure, son poids plus lourd. Les mouvements de Seth se firent plus violent contre lui. Il les ignora, raffermissant encore plus sa poigne, profitant de la détresse et de la rage de son frère, à pleine gorgées.

Jusqu’à ce que Seth balance sa tête en arrière, puis en avant, de toutes ses forces. Son front vint frapper la gorge de Richie, l’arrachant violemment à sa proie. Une giclée de sang vint tacher le mur derrière le lit lorsque ses crocs se séparèrent de la chair dans laquelle ils étaient plantés.  
Choqué, Richie la fixa des yeux pendant un court instant avant de reporter son regard sur Seth. 

Il ne put empêcher le sourire satisfait qui se forma sur ses lèvre lorsqu'il constata qu’il avait les yeux bien ouverts. Ses pupilles étaient tellement dilatées qu’ils paraissaient noirs dans la pénombre de la chambre. Il ne pouvait pas parler mais son expression était claire. Rage, colère, plus qu’une petite pointe de peur… Mais, s’il en jugeait par les mouvements de son bassin sous lui et la dureté de son érection, la punition n’avait pas eut d’effet négatif sur son désir. Au contraire, il semblait avoir tout aussi hâte que lui d’en finir… 

Pas la peine de perdre plus de temps. Sa faim ne s’était qu’intensifiée lors de ces micro-repas et la frustration risquait de lui faire perdre le contrôle de ses glandes à venin. Et ça, même après tant de temps à fréquenter son espèce, pas sûr que Seth le lui pardonne. Et pourtant, sa gorge, toute sa mâchoire en étaient douloureuses. Ses gencives pulsaient au rythme des battements de son propre coeur. Il fallait qu’il en finisse, qu’il plante à nouveau ses crocs dans la chair sous lui. Avant de céder à cette tentation dangereuse.

Il changea encore une fois de position, s’allongeant cette fois de tout son long contre son frère. Ses cuisses entrelacées dans les siennes, leurs ventres collés l’un à l’autre, leurs sexes l’un contre l’autre, glissant entre eux dans l’humidité qui s’était écoulé de l’érection de Seth. Un dernier moment, quelques secondes pour observer l’expression de Seth, puis il lui saisit le menton et lui tourna fermement la tête sur le côté. Sa bouche vint se poser contre son cou, là où son pouls battait la chamade. Enivré, affamé, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps avant de plonger lentement ses crocs dans Seth, encore une fois, profondément. Et il se nourrit, partageant à nouveau la vie de son frère. Mêlant leurs âmes. Plongeant dans cette intimité, cette compréhension de l’autre qui lui avait toujours été refusé du temps où il était humain. Il était vaguement conscient des mouvements de Seth sous lui, mais c’est surtout à travers son sang qu’il put sentir le plaisir monter en lui, par vagues de plus en plus puissantes. Une de ses mains glissa entre leurs corps et saisit l’érection de Seth entre ses doigts. Et il but, ses gorgées accordées au rythme de ses doigts, jusqu’à ce que la jouissance de Seth les emportent tous les deux.

 

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir retiré ses crocs de la gorge de Seth. Ni d’avoir posé sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il était plongé dans un état de léthargie sereine. Apaisé, heureux. Comblé. Complet. Il était contre un corps chaud et familier. Il était bien, juste bien. 

Se furent les doigts de Seth dans ses cheveux et sa voix tranquille qui le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il redressa la tête avec un air interrogatif. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il parlait, mais il n’avait pas compris un mot de ce qu’il avait dit.

Son frère s’était déjà débarrassé des menottes, qui pendaient, inutiles, sur la tête de lit. La ceinture avait du être jetée à travers la pièce. Seth n’aimait pas particulièrement être réduit au silence… La taie d’un oreiller servait à présent de compresse contre sa gorge.

« Je disais, reprit Seth. Ça faisait longtemps qu’on aurait du essayer ça ! »

Il s’interrompit pour poser un baiser sur le front de Richie avant de reprendre la parole.

« On en avait vraiment besoin, à rien faire dans ce trou à rat. »

Un regard vers son bras et Richie aurait pu parier ce qu’il allait entendre ensuite.

« Demain, on essaye Van Helsing ! »

Ce qui voulait dire que demain, ce serait à Seth de jouer au prédateur et à Richie de faire la proie. Ce qui voulait dire que même s’il était satisfait, il se vengerait de la morsure qu’il lui avait faite juste par punition. 

Bah, ça promettait d’être au moins aussi fun qu’aujourd’hui. Il faudrait qu’il trouve rapidement d’autres scénarios par contre, ils allaient rapidement tomber à court…


End file.
